


EquestrianStuck AU

by AmbidextrousMechanic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, equestrianstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousMechanic/pseuds/AmbidextrousMechanic
Summary: In which Dave and Karkat fall in love- with some family drama and horse back riding involved.





	EquestrianStuck AU

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my mind for a long time. Everyone rides horses but ya know. im sorry if its bad.

“-and that was contestant number 75 David E. Strider, exiting the arena with a clean run and excellent procedure, proof once again that these riders competing today are at the top of the game- “ 

The announcer droned on, all Dave really cared about was the score and rewarding his amazing horse that always did so well for him through all the bullshit he put her through. He leans in to pet the horse’s neck and whisper sweet nothing that he hoped she could understand, “You’re such a good girl, we fuckin’ rocked it today Crow. Like fuck yeah left ‘em all up and we didn’t even fuckin nick any, like hell we may have even beat Dirk this time.” Dave sits up, so he can properly steer his horse out of the way, so the next contestant can think about entering the arena. He bounces slightly in the saddle, his hands shaking against the reigns as he makes his way over to where his brother and his horse were standing, “How was that?” Dave asks as he pulls up beside the other, so they can exchange a fist bump. 

“Looked pretty good from here. You didn’t knock any poles and you didn’t almost fall off, your time was pretty good, she went through all of them pretty strongly. You cut jump four a little tight the second time and hindered her jump just a tad which left her struggling behind on picking up her strides for seven but overall it was a hell of a lot better than yesterday” he snorts, and gives an eye roll before looking Dave over, “but that’s all I could see from standing over here, they really seemed to like you on the stands.” He shrugs a bit as his move to someone who is riding past, then to the next rider entering the arena. 

Dave can’t help but make a face when Dirk pointed out some of the less noticeable faults in his ride but tries to just play it off. “Haha, yeah. You’re in next right?” He watches as dirk nods, yeah it was too late to try to talk to him now, he was already focused, “I’ll meet you back up here then, im gonna go untack.” Dave grumbles the words as he nudges his horse away from the other to begin the short trek back to the small holding stable. It held about thirty horses, two of which were owned by none other than the Strider’s, the two kids who ended up making a name for themselves out of know where – well Dirk made a name for himself and Dave his little brother kind of just happened to be almost as good as he was. It was crazy watching Dirk practice, or perform he went into a whole other state of mind. Dave on the other hand just wanted to do well and have a little bit of fun which with Dirk and Bro as coaches was more of a pain in the ass to accomplish than necessary. 

Dave sighed as he paused at the entrance of the barn to dismount his horse and lead her the rest of the way to their stall, quickly untacking her and checking that she had the hay and water that she needed, and giving her a pat on the neck, petting down her sides, leaning on her. He put a lot of faith in his horse, he and Crow had learned together, and she made him look fucking awesome, she was gorgeous, all black, she was huge, he loved her and that’s all that mattered. Dirk had tried multiple times to get him to sell her when he had actually learned what the hell he was doing but he just couldn’t, he wasn’t in it like Dirk was not for the same reasons. Dave sighed and offered his pony one more good pat before stepping back and unbuckling his helmet, he could hear someone bitching at someone down the hall. He paused as one of voices got closer to his stall, “– because I fucking wreaked out there Kankri! I lost a stirrup, I knocked off that one pole, I’m pretty sure I was penalized like eighty points and I was just warming up. When he tripped I almost went over his fucking head I almost forgot the fucking pattern. I can’t fucking do this anymore. It’s been three weeks I can’t get it together with him!” 

“Well you go into the ring in about three more contestants, so I suggest that you stop throwing this little tantrum and just give it one more try. It’s the last class of the day and I’ve already paid for you to do it so, as I said, I suggest you get on the horse, go out there with a big smile on your face and do your best, that’s all I’m asking from you right now, Karkat.” 

“Wow it’s almost like I didn’t consider that! My best isn’t fucking good enough Kankri. I can’t ride your stupid fucking horse any more not in competition, or actually not ever preferably he fucking hates me, and I am never going to get anywhere if I keep on going like this.” 

There’s a hitch in his voice and then an exasperated sigh from the other who is talking, and Dave turns around to look at the person who had been yelling through the bars of his stall before turning back around to act like he was brushing down his horse. He had seen the yelling kid around at a few competitions, he wasn’t very good. He was always fighting with his horse and his trainer and he just in general seemed like a very jittery, angry person. In the couple moments of silence Dave hears him – Karkat was his name – speak again, “Fuck fine, just leave me the hell alone – I’ll be there when they call my name, just go” There’s a short silence, and the other guy mumbles as he walks past. As soon as he’s out of the barn, Karkat lets out the loudest groan of frustration and kicks the dirt in the aisle way, before dropping down, his head in his knees as Karkat mumbles something that Dave can’t understand. 

Dave had never felt more awkward than he did in this exact moment. He hesitated for a moment before contemplating whether he should sneak away or try to make the guy feel better. Dave finishes up with his horse quickly and steps out of the stall as quietly as possible, slipping on his shades, pausing to lock the door and look at the poor dude in the floor. 

“Hey so, I heard that totally great pep-talk you just got, and I just wanted to say that trainers can be ass wipes and your gonna do great, man” Dave smiles a little awkwardly and puts his thumbs up. Karkat looks up and – oh shit was he crying? 

Karkat sniffled and squinted up at the dumbass standing in front of him, quickly wiping his eyes and shooting his best glare, “Thanks- but I’m really not.” He says quietly, still glaring, trying to figure out where he knew this guy from. 

“I’m sure you are man, everybody has bad days or weeks, you’ll get the hang of it.” Dave offers a more considerate smile that probably looked fake as hell, but he was a little out of practice with this sort of shit, “Names Strider, by the way.” Dave offers his hand for the other to shake, which Karkat does very cautiously. 

“Strider? You mean like nearly won the National title earlier this year Strider?” Karkats eyes widen for a moment, but Dave quickly puts his hands up as if In defense.  
“Nah, that’s my brother Dirk- he’s crazy wicked good at this shit. I just kinda tag along-” Dave shrugs a little, looking toward the arena as the call Dirk’s name over the intercom “- shit, uh hey I gotta go- but listen man you’ll rock the fuck out of that course, I believe in you” He says as he starts jogging toward the arena in order to watch his brother’s performance. Leaving Karkat to wonder what the hell just happened, and who exactly was Dave Strider?


End file.
